wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rhonin
Rhonin is the current leader of the Kirin Tor. A powerful human mage, Rhonin was instrumental in breaking the power of the orcs at the end of the Second War by freeing the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza from her imprisonment by Nekros Skullcrusher, a former orc warlock of the Dragonmaw Clan who used the Demon Soul to keep her prisoner. With the war intensifying in Northrend, Rhonin has come to the forefront and now leads the Kirin Tor from the Violet Citadel in the rebuilt city of Dalaran. Biography Rhonin was once a promising mage of the Kirin Tor until a disastrous mission involving the reckless use of magic cost the lives of all his comrades - whilst Rhonin was casting a spell, others in his group got in the path of his attack. He was cast into probation until the opportunity for penance arose with a dangerous mission into Khaz Modan. He was assisted in this mission by the high elven ranger Vereesa Windrunner, the warrior dwarf Falstad Dragonreaver, and the dragon-mage Krasus, who was the instigator of this mission. He was also assisted (at first) by the evil dragon Deathwing, but Deathwing's true purpose was to steal some of Alexstrasza's eggs to replenish his own decimated dragonflight. With a gemstone created from Deathwing's scale, Rhonin was able to destroy the Demon Soul and release Alexstrasza. During this mission, Rhonin and Vereesa fell in love, and were later married. Along with Vereesa and Krasus, Rhonin was among the few well-known survivors of the Scourge that destroyed Lordaeron, Dalaran and Quel'Thalas after the corruption of Prince Arthas. Most of Rhonin's family, including his father, were killed during the fall of the town of Andorhal. While he and Vereesa were preparing for the birth of their twin offspring, Rhonin was once again summoned by Krasus for help. Apparently, the dragon-mage had discovered a rift in time, which swallowed both of them, along with the orc veteran Broxigar. The three were sent 10,000 years back in time to the first invasion of the Burning Legion. While in the past, Rhonin encountered legendary beings such as Cenarius, Malorne, Aviana, and became friends with the heroes Illidan and Malfurion Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, Jarod and Maiev Shadowsong and Shandris Feathermoon. Rhonin actually became Illidan's mentor, not in the least to try and harness his reckless power, but despite Illidan's admiration, much of Rhonin's work involved cleaning up Illidan's mistakes. When Illidan defected, Rhonin assumed command of the Moonguard. As a reward for Rhonin's courage, Nozdormu allowed Rhonin to return to Vereesa at the moment she went into labor to ensure he would not miss a moment of the twins' lives. Nozdormu also offered the children the friendship of the Bronze Dragonflight. His surname or title appears to be Redhair. He is apparently able to speak or translate Ursine. He has also become a skilled swordsman. Personality Rhonin is a studious type who knows a little bit about a great many things, but generally keeps his knowledge to himself. He is very young, but his youth disguises a spellcaster of great power and flexibility. He is reckless and hot-headed, and is known frequently not to look before he leaps, a character flaw he recognizes in himself and yet is hard pressed to keep under control. Combat As a quick study of his spell selection will indicate, Rhonin prefers to use his sorcerer abilities for versatility in combat while his wizard spells are usually left to more mundane tasks. He generally starts off a fight with the most powerful spells at his disposal, working his way down to employing searing arrows in concert with his crossbow once all his other combat spells are exhausted. World of Warcraft An epic cloth chest piece known as the drops off Archimonde in the Caverns of Time raid Battle for Mount Hyjal. Presumably, these may have been robes worn by Rhonin himself. This raises the question of how Archimonde came to possess his robes... World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Rhonin will appear in the upcoming Wrath of the Lich King expansion as the leader of the Kirin Tor. He will be located in the rebuilt and relocated city of Dalaran in Northrend, with Vereesa Windrunner, Archmage Modera and Archmage Aethas Sunreaver at his side. He will be fighting the Blue Dragonflight and their leader Malygos, who is determined to destroy mortal magic-users.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/04/blizzcon-day-2-wow-lore-and-quests-panel-liveblog/ He begins the following quest: * Memorable quotes Rhonin: "The plan sounds too simple to work..." Huln Highmountain: "Simple can be good, if it's drawn from reason." Rhonin: "Somehow, I doubt Stareye has reason. I don't understand why Ravencrest and he got along so well." Jarod Shadowsong: "They are of the same caste." Rhonin: "Oh! It all makes so much sense then...Never mind, we'll just have to watch out and hope for the best." ---- "The other races may see no reason to ally themselves with ones who'd almost as much as the Burning Legion prefer to see them all wiped out. We're talking centuries of enmity, Krasus." ---- Night Elf Noble: Tauren in Zin-Azshari? How barbaric! Rhonin: They'd rather have demons? Malfurion Stormrage: You wouldn't understand. Rhonin: No, I wouldn't. ']] See also *''Day of the Dragon'' by Richard A. Knaak *''War of the Ancients Trilogy'' by Richard A. Knaak References External links Category:Humans Category:Lore characters Category:Dalaran NPCs Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sorcerers